A structure of a three-dimensional memory device has been proposed in which air gaps are provided between multiple conductive layers. Also, technology has been proposed in which the air gaps recited above are formed by removing sacrificial layers between the multiple conductive layers. The sacrificial layers are removed by etching through a slit formed in a stacked body including the conductive layers and the sacrificial layers.